


What Does It For You (Does It For Me)

by Kawaiibooker



Series: V one-shot [12]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-TPP, Shower Sex, a wealth of sin basically, featuring: tactical placement of KY bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiibooker/pseuds/Kawaiibooker
Summary: Venom and Kaz indulge in some good ol' shower sex.





	What Does It For You (Does It For Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hayyie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayyie/gifts).



> Unbetaed.
> 
> V series setting. Venom Snake (aka Vincente Ruiz or "V") comes from Uruguay.
> 
> (This is so plotless I can't even tell when exactly it happens ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)

Venom Snake is rudely awakened from the nice dream he was having – vague images of Mother Base packed full with dozens of dogs flash through his mind, an approximation of how heaven must look like – by what, he can't quite tell in the first bleary seconds. Lifting his head, the world shifts from something muffled and far away to glaring clarity, bright light stabbing his eye.

“–and I know that mission took a lot out of you but seriously, how can you even _sleep_ with all that filth on you–“

Venom groans, flops down again.

The ranting pauses for a beat – then, _thump_ , something hits the back of his head. Venom grabs for it blindly. A towel.

“Up and into the shower you go, V.” There's a tinge of amusement to the words, a gentle pat against his back. “Come on, big boy, time to get up.”

“I'm up, I'm up”, Venom mumbles, giving himself two more seconds to enjoy the comfort of his soft pillow and warm blanket before he moves into a controlled sort of slump at the edge of his bed. “Urgh.”

A warm laugh makes him look up, his lips twisting into a smile despite the bone-deep ache in every part of his body. Kaz is in his usual uniform minus his coat and beret, blonde hair tucked up into a bun. _Taking a break, then._ He has the grace to pity him a little, at least, brushing back his greasy hair; Venom leans into the touch, tilting his head up and pouting his mouth for a good morning kiss–

His lips meet Kaz's fingers instead, pushing him away. “Nu-uh, forget it. There's dirt everywhere and– Is that blood in your beard?” Kaz frowns, then sighs. “You know what, I don't even wanna know. Point is: shower first, kiss later.”

“What happened to 'I miss you V'?”, Venom grumbles, getting to his feet. Little pieces of dried mud fall from the covers and _okay, maybe Kaz is right._ He eyes the sorry state of his bed. _What a mess._

Kaz simply takes the towel and thrusts it into Venom's hand, pointing at the door to the bathroom, “Off you go.” His expression tells him he won't take no for an answer.

The next few minutes pass by in a blur, on autopilot: After taking a piss Venom pads to the sink to brush his teeth, taking off his eye patch and splashing water on his face to reach a modicum of wakefulness. Then he peels off the remnants of his BDUs, throwing them into the laundry bag in the corner. The shirt lands beside it. Venom decides he doesn't care enough to fix it.

The first spray of hot water on his skin makes him groan in relief; only when his muscles start to relax does Venom notice how tense he was, how good it feels to scrub the various layers of dust and dirt off his skin, out of his hair and beard. It takes him multiple washes to get it all out – then he simply stands there, soaking in the heat, eyes closed. Nothing substantial crosses his mind beyond a vague sense of gratitude for Mother Base's decent water pressure.

An unknown amount of time is spent that way, head empty of conscious thought like an idle engine, awaiting new input. It comes in form of barefooted steps, in a distant rustling of clothes – then the curtain opens with a gust of air, cold against his wet skin.

Venom doesn't bother to turn around, the half-hearted protest on his tongue turning to a pleased sigh when a broad palm touches his back, sliding up to knead his left shoulder. The pressure is heavenly, right where he needs it against muscles left perpetually cramped by the weight of his prosthetic. A moment later he feels a light kiss on the nape of his neck.

“Much better”, Kaz mumbles against flushed skin. Venom hums, reaching behind himself to pull his partner close, his back against Kaz's chest, ass nestled to his groin. Kaz's breathing hitches, barely audible over the constant rushing of water. His hand wanders around Venom's side to trace the firm lines of his abs. Warmth curls low in his gut at the teasing touch.

Kaz rests his chin on Venom's shoulder. “I did miss you, you know.”

“Mhm.” Venom feels Kaz's fingers dip lower, following the trail of hair down to his– “Not wasting any time, are we? Seems like what you missed was my body...” Despite his words Venom's hips shift, pressing into the loose grip around his soft cock. It twitches to life eagerly, blood pumping after weeks of his own hand as only comfort.

Kaz huffs out a laugh. “Oh please, I thought we were past that.” His movements still, leaving Venom half-hard and wanting in his hand. “I can stop, no problem at all–“

He moans at the loss, reaching down to wrap Kaz's fingers tighter around himself. The other shakes him off, stops touching him altogether. “Kaz–”

“Shh don't worry, I've got you. Turn around.”

Venom does. The sight of Kaz – wet hair clinging to his shoulders, naked, unguarded in the most basic sense – makes his heart flutter, arousal jumping up another notch.

Then Kaz gets down to his knees. Venom's eyes widen.

Kaz smirks, “C'mere”, steadying himself with his hand on Venom's thigh as he closes the remaining distance between them. The first nip of supple lips on the head of his cock has Venom trembling, his breath hissing out between his teeth.

“Open up”, Venom rasps, groaning softly when Kaz obeys, gaze half-lidded with lust. Wrapping his mechanical fingers around the base, he guides the tip inside, his other hand burying itself in Kaz's hair. He tugs once, tilts Kaz head for a better angle – it's the moan trapped in the other's throat that makes his cock pulse, thickening fully against Kaz's tongue.

It's been a while since Venom's been inside Kaz this way. Normally he's the one on his knees; the sight of Kaz coming apart because of him, hard and heavy in his mouth never fails to get him there himself. Venom fantasizes about it for a moment, thinking two steps ahead, _maybe Kaz'll let me–_

Suddenly he's fully engulfed in wet heat. Kaz sucks hard, making Venom's eyes snap open – _When did I close them?_ – to meet stormy white under drawn eyebrows. _Pay attention,_ a wordless command but Kaz doesn't give him time to recover, breathing heavily through his nose as he starts working him in earnest, at a pace that has him panting in no time, loud enough to drown out the slick sounds of Kaz's mouth around his length.

“Kaz, slow– Slow down”, Venom groans, his bionic hand joining his organic one to try and do _something_ to stop the increasing tension in his groin. It has the opposite effect: Kaz takes him even deeper, his nose brushing the wiry hair at the base, Venom's balls resting against his chin. Kaz's eyes flash an unspoken challenge before they flutter shut, fingers digging into Venom's thigh. “Ah fuck, _mmh–_ “

A minute later and Venom's on the brink of orgasm. Getting desperate he pants out, “Stop, not yet, stop, _stop–_ “

–and Kaz pulls off, leans back. “V?” His voice is rough, lips red and glistening with saliva, quickly washed away by the still-running shower. He looks worried, his gaze searching Venom's face for any sign of discomfort.

“Sorry, gimme a minute...” Venom relaxes his white-knuckled grip on Kaz's hair, smoothing it over automatically. The humidity in the room makes it difficult to breathe deeply but he does his best, trying to calm his pulse to something more manageable.

By the time he comes back to himself, Kaz is pushing himself to stand, carefully putting his weight on his only foot. Venom helps him up, wrapping his arms around him before Kaz can put distance between them. There's a question hidden in the way Kaz returns the embrace slowly, hesitant–

“Don't want it to be over too soon”, Venom explains, muffled against Kaz's shoulder. He slides his flesh hand between their bodies, giving Kaz's neglected cock a tight squeeze. Kaz inhales sharply and thrusts into the pressure. His hips knock against Venom's, drawing a moan out of both of them.

Before they get too distracted, Venom turns his head, breathing in Kaz's ear, “Can I fuck you?” If Kaz sounded aroused before, the noise he makes now is near pornographic. His hand clutches on Venom's waist, “Yeah”, he gasps, swallows, “fuck yeah–“

There's no point in hiding how much he's wanted this, thought of this during the lonely nights staring at the stars above, yearning for home. For Kaz. Now, with him finally in his arms, Venom is free to roam every inch of his body, chasing the droplets running down Kaz's chest with his hands, fingers splayed. He crowds him against the wall, hooking his left leg high on his waist without touching his stump. That can wait until the fire burning between them simmers down to embers, warm and comforting.

“Hurry up”, Kaz says huskily, letting his head fall back against the tiles with a dull _thump_ at the first press of a finger against his entrance, slicked by the KY they keep in the shower, just in case. Venom hoists him up higher; pushing in, he listens closely to Kaz's breathing, catches sight of the muscles of Kaz's throat shifting with his long groan.

Slowly fucking him open with his fingers, Venom latches onto his neck, heated kisses soon leaving the pale skin ruddy with beard burn. Kaz moans, gripping the long strands of Venom's hair to keep him there. Venom growls, biting his partner's Adam's apple gently. “Ready?”, he asks, testing the stretch with the hint of a third finger–

Kaz nods, licking his lips. “Mmh, yeah, come on–“

His words trail off, mouth falling open silently when Venom replaces his fingers with his cock, no hesitation, no resistance. Sliding in half-way through, one hand gripping Kaz's waist tight while the other holds him open, Venom pauses, clenching his eyes shut. “Guh, shit– 'm not gonna last”, he warns breathlessly, relaxing when Kaz laughs, just as affected.

“Y'think I will?” He's dragged closer until their foreheads are pressed together. Kaz smiles, eyes bright. “Fuck me like you mean it, V.”

Venom chuckles, feeling his body tingle all over; “Not helping”, he mumbles, meeting his gaze before he takes him, pressing his hips flush against Kaz's. They don't look away – even when Venom starts fucking him steadily, when he starts losing his rhythm, pulling Kaz into every hard thrust, he keeps looking into his eyes. “Beautiful”, he whispers hoarsely against Kaz's lips, not quite kissing him, “You're beautiful–“

Kaz moans, “V, please–“, and Venom leans in, taking Kaz's mouth with his tongue like he's taking him with his cock, losing himself in _Kaz, Kaz, Kaz–_

He trembles against him, pushing in deep as he comes inside him, mouth going slack. Kaz swallows his rumbling groans, riding his pulsing cock until he climaxes as well, his come splashing against both their stomachs.

Their lips part with a few softer kisses, rocking together a while longer, drunk on each other's presence. Venom smiles, rubbing his nose against Kaz's cheek.

“I'm allowed to kiss you again, huh?”

Kaz bites Venom's bottom lip playfully, winking at him.

“Told ya: shower first, kiss later. Now is later.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kaz has hygiene standards. V... doesn't.
> 
> (He'll do everything for sweet kisses, though.)


End file.
